The Nameless King vs The Nameless God
Dark Souls vs Salt and Sanctuary! Two gods whose names are as mysterious as their pasts, now locked in a deific death match! Will the ally of dragons have the power to overcome the light-coveting god, or will he be a new addition to the Crypt? '' Introduction Wiz: ''Nameless, forgotten, reviled. Our combatants today fit all three of these descriptions. Boomstick: But if you're this crazy strong, who cares if nobody knows your name? Wiz: The Nameless King of the dragons Boomstick: And the Nameless God of a mysterious island! He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Nameless King Wiz: We've discussed his abilities before, but there are still a few things to be said about the firstborn of Gwyn Boomstick: Like, how we mentioned the Nameless King being weak to fire because of game mechanics, but his armor canonically resists fire? Wiz: Shush, Boomstick. There are plenty of explanations for that Boomstick: Yeah, yeah... Wiz: As I was saying, the Nameless King still has a lot left for us to talk about. But here's a quick refresher! Boomstick: The world used to be all smoke and dragons, then some underground zombie dudes found some souls in a fire and were like "hey, let's kill all the dragons!" Wiz: Boomstick, it's more complicated than tha-'' Boomstick: '''And then the dragons were like "ooh, you can't kill us cause we're all immortal and stuff"' Wiz: Boomstick, the dragons didn't talk... Boomstick: But then their ugly cousin Seath told everyone about lightning and then a bunch of shit happened and the dragons died. Wiz: Well... that's one way of describing it... but, anyway, one of the leading dragonslayers among Gwyn's forces was his own son, the soon-to-be Nameless King Boomstick: At some point, the kid came to a realization. Dragons are freakin' cool! So he went to be their friends instead of slaughtering all of them Wiz: Understandably enraged that his son was befriending his greatest enemy, Gwyn cast his firstborn out, striking him from the annals of history and stripping him of his godhood. Humiliated and all-but-forgotten, the former war god sought out a new life in the way of the dragon Boomstick: On the bright side, at least he still got to keep his kick-ass spear! Wiz: The Dragonslayer Swordspear is a thrusting weapon designed to rip through the near-unbreakable scales of dragons, with a lightning enhancement to further amplify its killing power Boomstick: not like that part is really necessary, since he can just manipulate electricity anyway. Wiz: He actually incorporates his electrokinesis into a variety of attacks, perfectly designed to be used by dragonslayers. Boomstick: He can summon lightning from the sky with his sword, blow enemies away with Lightning Stake, and even blast them from long range with the iconic Sunlight Spear! Wiz: He has also shown to amplify and improve his physical attacks with arcs of lightning, with often... explosive results Boomstick: Explosive is right! Just look at it! The King is shown vaporizing the Stormdrake's corpse in a single swing. Boomstick: heheh... hell, yeah... Wiz: Yes, the king has displayed a remarkable prowess with his abilities, such as creating a massive dome of solid storm clouds, vaporizing a dragon in a single hit, and even displaying short bursts of superhuman speed in the air. Boomstick: Now if only he wasn't so weak to fi- mmmgh!? Wiz: shut up. While the canonicity of his fire weakness is debatable, it is certainly not so debatable that the lack of his former godhood has taken its toll on the nameless king. He is aged, heavily decayed and all too mortal. During his final stand against the Champion of Ash, even he was unable to claim victory. Boomstick: But it's not like losing to the guy who killed the amalgamation of every legendary hero ever is much of a huge L. After all, even during his last battle, the Nameless King was a total badass! The Nameless King impales the Champion of Ash, shocks him, then flings him away Nameless God Wiz: Envy, an ever-present entity. The eternal longing for what one can never have Boomstick: ugh... this is gonna be complicated, isn't it? Wiz: for the unnamed god of a cursed island, this envy and greed was his greatest downfall. As despite his longing desire to be truly immortal, he was forced to inhabit a mortal form Boomstick: So he did what anyone with an unhealthy obsession and complete control over time and space does and created an island pocket dimension full of fallen kingdoms and dead people Wiz: After receiving the prayer for power from the king of the Castle of Storms, the Nameless God rewarded the man with exactly that. An island kingdom made up of ancient, forgotten lands from across the world and throughout history. With the god at its very heart Boomstick: But then the old king got tired of ruling over a bunch of zombies and decided that maybe the insane god with candles on his back shouldn't be left to his own business Wiz: But this mad deity would not be easy to topple. After all, he still possesses his reality warping abilities, which he uses in combat to summon lightning storms and teleport objects short distances. Boomstick: He can also lunge long distances with a bit of levitation. And He is known to be a bit headbutt-happy Wiz: However, his weapon of choice is a large sword. The Blade of Envy Boomstick: this beast of a blade is so heavy, not even the strongest saltborn around can one-hand it the way the Nameless God can. And it's full of his evil energy to boot! Wiz: It is said that this sword, much like its wielder, is filled with greed and envy that devours the soul of its wielder Boomstick: Not surprising, since it was forged in the fire of His own hatred. Wiz: Despite his reality warping powers, the Nameless God is an aggressive physical fighter and relies very little on his timespace control in combat. Doing little more than summoning arcane energy and teleporting his sword. But considering the sword's immense weight, this is more impressive than it seems. The sword itself is even larger than a person and likely weighs multiple times as much. Boomstick: he's got a bulky resistance to elemental attacks and can take one hell of a beating without going down. Wiz: however, He is very much not immortal. He can be slain just like any mortal man could, and is surprisingly vulnerable to blunt attacks. Boomstick: And he's got one hell of a superiority complex Wiz: He sees himself as an ultimate being, one that is beyond life and death and without an equal in the world. Yet at the same time, he still craves that same thing he claims to already possess. Immortality. Boomstick: he was right about one thing, though. Not many things are gonna get in this god's way Nameless God: Such a brave, foolish curiosity. It will struggle then. And it will bleed. And it will fall. And one day, when it finds itself beaten and broken, gasping for air, choking on its own blood and tears... that will be the day that it kneels. And I will consume it. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Fight Cool ocean waters lapped at the shores of an unknown island. A body lay face-down in the shallows, only now finding itself alive once more. The king of the dragons was no longer among his comrades. Taking weapon in hand, the king trudged onward. Simply brushing aside the walking corpses that lashed at him with their half-rotted arms. However, he soon found one that had been nailed in crucifixion. Not an unusual sight by any means, but this particular... Entity had an unnerving presence. As though it were trying to speak to him. Upon drawing close, the king could hear the voice ringing in its head... ???: It foolishly adorns itself in the image of a deity, wielding the light that belongs solely to me. It will regret this decision in time... The King held out his weapon. The heavy swordspear glistened with electric energy. He would not take such aggression lightly from a half rotted body. ???: patience. It will come to know me with time. It will learn to fear me. It will learn to kneel to me. It shall learn just how insignificant it truly is... Gwyn's son brought his blade down toward the scarecrow, only for a large hand to emerge from it and catch him midswing. A dark-robed being materialized and redirected his opponent's swing with little effort. Nameless God: And I will show it... FIGHT! the hulking saltborn lifted his opponent by the throat and sent him soaring backward with a headbutt. The dragonslayer righted himself in the air, turning to hurl a lightning spear at the island's god. This attack was met with a barrage of arcane bolts that blew the lightning bolt apart. The attacks had cancelled each other out! Nameless God: I shall crush its every last hope and desire... Both gods rushed each other in the air and clashed blades. Neither could fully overtake the other, but it was the island god who held the upper hand. Nameless God: It will drown in its own blood and tears. And I shall consume it! The king broke the stalemate and threw his opponent's sword out of the way, disarming him. Or so it seemed. Just as the lightning warrior prepared to capitalize on this opening, that same sword came barreling down from above and spiked him into the earth. The salt born being had teleported his sword! Heavily damaged by such an impact, the king returned to his feet. Nameless God: its very existence insults me. And for that, it must pay with its life! This time it was the nameless god who charged, but the dragonslayer was ready. He raised a foot up and slammed it down, knocking back his foe with a discharge of electricity. Before the island god could continue its monologue, the dragonslayer raised his blade skyward and summoned a bolt of lightning to strike him. Though the hulking deity was stunned, he managed to block the strike with his blade. Both nameless entities returned to their stances. Despite only landing a handful of blows on one-another, both had sustained heavy damage. The enraged island god roared and made another charge through the air. His opponent returned the challenge by raising up and bolting forward with his swordspear held in a lunging stance. Upon their blades meeting, both began to repeatedly clash swing for swing. Where a swordspear lunged high, its foe swung up from below. When the envious blade slashed from the side, the lightning god's weapon met it dead-on. Nameless God: I grow weary of this foolishness... The dragonslayer's next strike met open air. His foe flew back and hucked his massive blade with incredible force, warping it into place for repeated telekinetic slashes at his foe. But just as it had been, the Nameless King contested the barrage head-on. It seemed this stalemate would continue, but as the king continued duelling with the envious blade, he left himself wide open. Just as this short conflict resolved in the island god's blade being knocked aside, the king was rammed full-force by his foe and pinned to a half-crumbled wall Nameless God: Die!! The Nameless God summoned his blade once more and rammed it to the hilt through his foe's torso, embedding it through the wall. There was silence for that sole moment, with the Nameless God slouched over the weapon that had impaled him. Nameless God: It was formidable. Yet ultimately, a mere mockery... ... ... ZZZZZAP Another blast of electric energy launched the Nameless God away. Though the demi-lord was heavily wounded, he was far from defeated. He pulled his opponent's blade free and threw it to the side, still sparking so intensely that his own spilled blood dried in the heat. Clouds welled up and swirled, forming a large storm dome around them. Both gods rose into the sky to stand upon a floor of dense mist. At the Nameless God's command, arcane thunder peppered the false ground of their stormy arena. Neither had any words left to say. The salt-born god took his weapon back in hand, and both stepped slowly toward the other. Their eyes locked. At the same moment, the two acted. The king created a burst of wind that tore up the solid clouds into a deadly wave. Meanwhile the nameless god summoned another burst of arcane bolts. It seemed another tied clash would occur. But at the last second, a single, brilliant spear of sunlight pierced the barrage and struck the island god directly. He roared in pain and clutched his scorched chest. Soon, he was struck with another. And another. Until it was the Nameless God who was brought to his knees. Nameless God: To defeat Me... Is impossible. Life kneels to me! Death kneels to me!!! The Nameless King raised his blade skyward, creating a massive spark of energy. Nameless God: ALL FOOLS AND FALSE GODS! THEY KNEEL TO-''' The island god was cut off when the bolt of divine lightning struck down upon him, continuing far beyond a natural lightning bolt. He simply roared in a fit of animalistic rage as he was slowly vaporized by the lightning strike. The fog cleared. The Nameless King stepped forward along the path... But quickly turned backward and smashed the scarecrow with his swordspear. KO The Nameless King continues on the path, while his opponent's blade is shown half stuck in the sand. Conclusion '''Boomstick: Huh. I was expecting more explosions. Wiz: While the Nameless God's reality warping is impressive in his ability to create the island, he has never shown his ability to utilize such power in combat. In fact, the few powers he has shown in battle were simply outclassed by his opponent's in every way Boomstick: Yeah. I guess a few arcane bolts and speedy levitation don't mean much to a guy with lightning powers and even faster flight. Wiz: And while the Nameless God possesses beyond superhuman strength, foes like that are exactly what the Nameless King was trained to fight Boomstick: the king gave this saltborn no sanctuary! Wiz: the winner is the Nameless King Category:What-If? Death Battles